1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel piperidine derivatives which manifest glycosidase inhibition activity and to novel intermediates useful in the manufacture thereof. The present invention also relates to methods for preparing such derivatives and intermediates.
More particularly, the present invention relates to 5-fluoro analogs of 2-hydroxymethyl-3, 4,-dihydroxypiperidines, which are the ring nitrogen analogs of 1-deoxy-D-glucose and are generally referred to as 1-deoxynojirimycin (DNJ) analogs. More particularly, the present invention relates to 1,2-dideoxy-2-fluoronojirimycin and the corresponding N-derivatives; to intermediates useful in preparing such fluorinated analogs; to methods for preparing the intermediates beginning with 1-deoxynojirimycin as starting material; and to methods for preparing the 2-fluoro analogs utilizing such intermediates.
2. Related Art
1-Deoxynojirimycin is a known glucosidase inhibitor. See, for example, Truscheit et al., Ang. Chemie Int'l Ed., 20, 744 (1981). Fluoro analogs of Chemie Int glucose and glucose derivatives are also known. For example, see Withers et al, J.Amer. Chem. Soc., 109, 7530-31 (1987), and "Fluorinated Carbohydrates: Chemical and Biochemical Aspects; ACS Symposium Series 184," ed. N.F. Taylor, American Chemical Society (1988).
Kinast et al, DE3620645, disclose 2-amino-1-deoxynojirimycin derivatives which inhibit glucosidases. A cyclic stannylene intermediate of 1-deoxymannojirimycin is utilized to specifically functionalize the 3-hydroxy group.
Munava et al, J. Org. Chem., 41, 1832 (1976),. disclose a cyclic stannylene intermediate of glucose utilized to functionalize the 2-hydroxy group with a benzoyl group.
David et al, Tetrahedron, 41(4), 643 (1985) review utilization of stannylenes in carbohydrate chemistry.